Automatic machine dishwashers are widely used to clean soiled dishes, cooking utensils and other containers for serving and preparing food, such as plates, cups, glasses, silverware, pots, pans, etc., generically referred to as “dishes”. While the construction and composition of dishes vary widely, most usually have glossy, solid surfaces on which the presence of dried water spots and filming is readily noticeable. The dried water spots and film are aesthetically unappealing and thus methods and compositions for reducing their number and size are desirable.